New Shame
by Toesocks29
Summary: Pema didn't want to compare Lin to Asami, Lin and Tenzin had already been falling apart when Pema came around...and yet...


Pema had been enjoying a nice walk through the temple's lavish gardens when she heard it.

Sobbing.

Pema frowned and quietly walked closer to the source of the sound. It was definitely female, at first she suspected Korra but these sobs lacked Korra's slight rasp. These sobs were feminine and small. When Pema found the girl, she brought her fingertips to her lips. On the stone bench was Asami, who sat with her knees curled up and her face in her palms. Her body was shaking and Pema could hear that her cries were only getting worse.

The expectant mother sat down beside Asami and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young woman looked over and began wiping at her eyes, trying to make the best of her ruined makeup. Pema produced a wipe from her robes which she handed to Asami.

"Thank you" Asami mumbled and took it appreciatively.

Pema smiled "I always have one on me, just in case one of the kids made a mess!"

Asami stared gloomily at the pond "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

The older woman frowned "Tell me whats on your mind..."

Asami sighed "Its Mako. He's been acting so clingy and close with Korra lately...I think he's starting to lose interest in me..."

"Maybe he was just really worried about her?" Pema offered.

"Bolin told me they kissed during the tournament...even though Mako was with me, he and Korra kissed."

Pema pinked slightly. Hadn't Korra mentioned about having a crush on Mako just a month or so ago? He had to be! But Korra had never mentioned anything about Mako having a girlfriend...and Pema had told Korra to tell this boy how she really felt...

_"And this is the end result"_ Pema thought to herself.

She couldn't help but feel a little responsible for Asami's relationship problem. Pema had practically told Korra to go after Mako. This felt a little too familiar to Pema, when Tenzin and Lin were falling apart...

_Was this how Lin felt?_

Pema looked over at Asami, whose eyes were red and hair was frazzled. She looked miserable and it was because of a silly love triangle. Had Lin cried after Tenzin had left her for Pema? Did Lin ever let go of those ill feelings? Pema knew that the Metalbending cop had never taken another man or had any children...had Pema actually been responsible for taking away Lin's one true love?

Tenzin's wife suddenly felt very shameful. Asami's next outburst didn't help much either.

"Who does Korra think she is? Going after another girls boyfriend! That's low!"

Pema watched as Asami slumped her shoulders. The poor thing had gone through so much...having to betray her own father, leaving her luxurious life, and now she was receiving some serious signs of Mako being unfaithful to her. Pema didn't want to compare Lin to Asami, Lin and Tenzin had already been falling apart when Pema came around...and yet...

"You know...I knew a girl who was in your situation one time" Pema started.

Asami looked at her skeptically "You did? What happened?"

"Her and her boyfriend had been having problems. They fought all the time and grew farther apart everyday. Another woman came into the picture and her boyfriend decided to leave her for the new woman."

"What did your friend do?" Asami asked.

Pema smiled at the term "friend" but continued her tale.

"Well...at first she was really upset. She was angry for a while...but eventually let her anger go. She is one of the strongest women I know."

Asami was quiet for a few moments, still dabbing at her eyes, but soon looked back up at Pema.

"But Mako and I are fine!" she explained "He seemed so happy with me..."

Pema sighed "It seems that Mako is just confused. He's obviously confused but-"

"That's not an excuse to go and cheat on somebody!" Asami snapped and spun away from Pema.

"Look I appreciate you trying to comfort me...but I guess this is just something I need to figure out on my own."

Pema nodded somberly as Asami then turned on heel and walked away from her. She really hadn't helped Asami at all, not a one single bit...

0o0o0o

_From someone who has been in Asami's position before, I know how she feels. Just because a boy is confused and conflicted about his feeling between two girls, does not give him the right to be unfaithful to his current girlfriend. Its not right and it really hurts after finding out. This is why I can't ship Makorra_

_As for Lin-Tenzin-Pema, I pretty much have the same thoughts. Except that if a couple is having problems, then mind your own business and stay out of it. Don't tell him how you feel! That just complicates things even further! _

_Though the Airbending kids are adorable.  
_


End file.
